


Found you.

by 4_left_turns



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_left_turns/pseuds/4_left_turns
Summary: Let's start at the beginning best friends to lovers, and with that comes everything in-between. Eventual Zombie apocalypse.





	Found you.

Carol McKenna never expected her life to turn out like this. Her father was a hard working man he was never home much but when he was he spent every waking moment with his daughter. Carols mother had passed when she was just a child, a battle with cancer she had struggled with for about 5 years. Carols seventh year of life she had to put her mother to rest. This was the first time she had ever experienced heartbreak. On Carols eleventh birthday she waited eagerly for her father to return on a business trip, she waited all day in her home looking out of windows for his black signature Cadillac to pull up but it never did. She often times had to forgive her father for not showing up to important events like her school dances and band concerts. She always knew how to take her life with a grain of salt but this day was a day her father never forgot, today was her birthday. It was getting late she had spent her entire day waiting for his arrival. He never came, he forgot. Her father had hired a Nanny to watch Carol most of the year is he was only home for a collective two months out of the year. Carol ran to her Nanny who was like a big sister more than a Nanny or even a mother. Her Nanny was currently preparing for her birthday dinner. Carol marched up to the table and sat with tears filling her eyes. 

"He forgot," she said in a small voice. 

June her Nanny placed down the food she was prepping and came behind carol to rub her back. "You're a father is an important man, he must have gotten caught up at the job." 

"He never forgets." 

"Baby life is hard it's okay, he must have gotten caught up. You know your father loves you." 

"I know I just wish he was here, he always says he wants to be home more but he can't." 

"it's okay hun, well give him a call after dinner, how does that sound?" 

"Okay! I'll set the table." 

And that was the day she experienced her second heartbreak  
\----------  
One year had passed since Carols father's disappearance. She has lived in her father's home with her Nanny June for one year while they made arrangements to move her to some family friends that lived in Georgia. Carol whole personality had changed since her father's disappearance, the once cheerful outspoken little girl is a shadow compared to the quite hidden eleven-year-old. 

"I don't know these people!" Carol said as she packed to move her life south of the country. "I don't know how to be southern. Da’ I tawk like dis’?" 

"Oh dear." nanny June chuckled. "You'll learn how to fit in down there." 

"Why can't I stay here with you or you come with me?" Carol asked with big puppy eyes. 

"Baby, my life is here," Nanny June said with a hollow chest, she really did love her as a little sister. "You have a chance to start over a chance to be a new person with new friends" 

"But" Carol's eyes wide and glossy from tears. 

"No, Carol. I love you but this is not a choice. Call me whenever you need to but you have to go" Nanny June said as they walked out of Carol's childhood home. She stopped at the door and looked back to the large spiral staircase where she stood watching her father leave for the last time, the memory so average at the time was now permanently etched into her young mind. “It’s time to go.” Nanny June stated.

“Okay.”

She sat on the sidewalk by herself as nanny June walked through her home. She watched as her life rolled down the street in an H-haul. Just like that, her father was gone, never to be seen again. After her birthday, they tried to contact her father at his job to see if he had truly gotten caught up at work, his receptionist said he left for his flight the night before eager to see his daughter and give her the gift he had collected from his travels. Nanny June had called the airport to see if he had checked in for his flight, he had. She filed a report but there were no answers. No one had seen him leave the airport, no one had ever seen him again. So Carol stayed living with her beloved Nanny for the rest of the year while she set up somewhere to live for her. She would be shipped off to her fathers' friends home to live with a happily married Christian couple and their three kids, two girls, and one baby boy. Her life was forever changed she was no longer the loving daughter of a handsome rich man she was a lost child now. 

Her ride approached the front gate of her home and Nanny June confirmed her ride. She would be riding with a stranger hired to have her Georgia by sunset. She said not a word to her once beloved Nanny as she stepped in the back of the large SUV. She heard a sob escape the throat of her Nanny as the car door closed and she felt her heart jump to her throat and her stomach knot into a ball. And just like that, she was off no goodbyes to her friends, nothing. She was thrown out of her comfort zone and a little piece of the bubbly girl she had once stayed in that home she grew up in. 

_____________

Carol arrived at her new home with sleepy eyes, she had no idea what to expect as she turned down the dirt path surrounded by trees. The mailbox had large letters that spelled out Green she pulled up to the front of the house and seen her new family waiting on the porch as if they jumped out of a painting.

“Thank you,” Carol said to her driver still not reaching for the doorknob.

“Kid, it’s going to be okay. It’s time to get out the car” The driver said in the most sincere way the old gentleman could get her out of the car.”I have a long drive home.

She stepped out of the SUV and took a deep breath. “It’s okay,” she whispered to herself, yet she did not move a foot.

“Carol honey you take your time” The man hollered as he released their perfect family pose “Girls, try to get her a little more comfortable” He whispered as he walked in the house.

The youngest of the two girls ran up to a frozen Carol. “Hi, I’m beth, I'm nine years old and I'm going to be your new sister. We’re not going to be sharing a room but you know what..?! You can come over anytime you want you can even play with my toys and you can sleep there and…” The little girl had good intentions and this calmed Carol's nerves somewhat.

“Beth, would you shut up?” The larger girl said as she strolled up to Carol who was still stuck like glue to her stop in the front lawn. “How old are you sweety?”

“I’m eleven,” Carol said.

“I’m 18, my name is Maggie. We’re going to get you set up here, you’ll be happy to know you have your very own room this is a big house. You’re U-haul arrived a little bit before you did so we have my boyfriend Glenn and his buddies unloading the truck so you can unpack whenever you’re ready.” Maggie filled Carol in on her new life. 

“O-Okay,” Carol said.

“Okay, you’re going to have to rip the band-aid off sooner or later so let's just get introduced to everyone. Wouldn’t want you sleeping on the lawn.” Maggie put her hand on Carols back and ushered her into her new home.

As she entered and looked around the place she should call home she actually felt more at home then she has ever been. She started to feel excited about her new beginning. She actually picked up a run when she saw a small Asain man coming down the steps. She darted up the steps to a big blue room full of boxes, she walked over to a small dresser with a large mirror on top and images of her new room started to pop into her head. She darted downstairs to find the man and women who would be her new parents. she found them on the porch but was not quite sure what to say when she did find them. 

“Hello.” She said falling back into her quite mouse roll. “I’m Carol.”

“Hello Carol I'm Hershel Green, This is my wife Edna. We’re so excited to have you here, now I know this is quite a change from where you used to live but we’ll help you settle down.” 

For the first time in Carol's life, she felt like she was part of a real family.


End file.
